<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Neglected Souls by Jaztah</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23812438">Neglected Souls</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaztah/pseuds/Jaztah'>Jaztah</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda &amp; Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Angst, Brotherly Bonding, Family, Fluff and Angst, Ghosts, How Do I Tag, Humor, I Don't Even Know, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Medium Wind, Self-Reflection, Swearing, rated t for winds language</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:01:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,728</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23812438</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaztah/pseuds/Jaztah</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wind didn't like to mention what he saw. He knew and saw more then he let on but, his abilities didn't involve the others so, why should he say anything?</p><p>Who'd believe the 'kid' anyway</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>261</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/19839568">Spirit of a Champion</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeenius_the_Dork/pseuds/Jeenius_the_Dork">Jeenius_the_Dork</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ahaha I meant to finish this a week or so ago but, that's alright! I have most of my things finished at this point! Any who, this idea is based off Jeenius_the_Dork 's Medium Wind idea that Wind is able to see Spirits and whatnot because of Spirit Tracks. I finally worked myself to finish it after so long so I'm hoping it makes it better! So, enjoy :D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"The eyes are the windows to the soul" That was the phrase, right? He had heard it thousands of times before from other people. Anywhere he had traveled he had been able to hear mothers express it about their children. And from lover to lover. It was meant to be endearing, right?</p>
<p>It was an expression and remained such to others. A metaphor that should be taken lightly. And the young hero used to until he couldn't. Until he was able to see them. Then the expression became real. And it caused the expression to mean something else. It was being able to see...</p>
<p>Them.</p>
<p>'They' were specifically how the young hero saw things he shouldn't. 'They' was specifically the people his friends didn't want him to know about.'They' were specifically the souls around him in the form of spirits and ghosts. It's not that they were necessarily bad. Sometimes they were just surprising... Or horrifying.</p>
<p>'They' were souls. more specifically, spirits.</p>
<p>He had been provided this ability on his third adventure however, he had never truly realized how many spirits lingered in the living world. Not until he began to venture with the others. As they passed through towns, the teen was shocked to see spirits follow so many people. Many also seemed to remain in their own sorrows as well. Stuck alone in the living world.</p>
<p>It was a sad truth for him to realize. Not everyone was able to pass on. It was a dark reality. But, it was reality and he refused to accept at first. That these people were trapped alone for the rest of eternity. But he later realized that he was wrong and living with false hope. So, he had to stop trying.</p>
<p>At first, many of these spirits were able to notice his ability to see them. He was unable to look away quite honestly. The mutilated one stood out much more often and it became difficult to advert his eyes. He'd later learn that staring wasn't all that kind to a stranger, even if they were dead. And even if they were missing an arm or a head.</p>
<p>Currently,  the hero of Winds had seated himself at the base of a tree. He looked up as his companions settled down for a moment of rest. He had unexpectedly met all former and alternate heroes from across time. They were an odd group but, a functional one none the less.  There had been a pattern however in what types of spirits followed the heroes.</p>
<p>Almost every one of his friends was haunted by something from a former adventure. As he stared over at his brothers, as they sat alone or they sat with spirits close to them. Many of them not even bothered and many more confusing than others. But, he was in no position to question it. It wasn't his place to do so.</p>
<p>So he'd watch as the girl with the flower would sing to the Veteran on nights he couldn't sleep. And how Time's masks looked strangely like the masks he had skimmed over during their discussion around the campfire.</p>
<p>But, he never said a thing about it to any of them. And it's not that he went out of the way to hide it. It was more along the lines of there not being a time or place to bring it up. Plus it would just sound creepy to bring it up.</p>
<p>"Hey Legend, just wanted to let you know that your uncle and dream girl wanted me to tell you that they care about you and never want you to blame yourself for things that aren't your fault. How do I know this? Oh I can see them because I can see dead people!" Yeah, that wouldn't really work now, would it?</p>
<p>However, Wind was willing to listen through the story of every spirit that approached from his friends sides. So he sat as a red haired girl told him about Legend's kind deeds, or view the spirit of the master sword Sky spoke so fondly of, and some fallen soldiers Warriors had known and lost on the battlefield.</p>
<p>The hero was willing to listen to their qualms on his friends and never say a thing.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>He hated not being capable of looking away. That and matters of family because he knew he was incapable of not trying to help. There had been a time he was gratefully separated from the others as he had been eager to explore the town. They had been in the Castle Town in the era that belonged to the hero of Time. He had just pet what he had found to be a dog and played fetch with it for a bit. Soon however, he needed to find his group and had hoped to find a shortcut. As he was heading through another back road, that had been when he had heard it. The young sailor was able to hear the crying of a child.</p>
<p>A young girl in a yellow dress had been sitting in an ally with some crates and such around her. An older woman spirit trying to comfort the girl by whispering her sweet nothings but getting no recognition at all from the girl. She looked longingly at the girl before looking up at the young hero.</p>
<p>"Hello there..." the girl looked up at him teary eyed before slouching back down. Maybe he should approach differently. Yeah. "Are you okay? Is there anything I can do to help?" She began to tear up more. Shit.</p>
<p>"My mommy is gone and she never told me why. She promised to tell me why when I got older but everyone is telling me I can't hear from her again" What was he meant to say? He looked back at the woman as she began to sit down again. Her gaze never left his .</p>
<p>"You can see me child?" He was in no place to correct her at the moment and lightly nodded. She quickly stood and made her way over to him"You can? Oh my goodness please help me. I recently passed from my heart problems and- I never told my daughter. I wish I had but I was worried on how she would react. She needs to know"</p>
<p>"Please help me talk to my daughter one final time" The hero was hesitant. "what if I mess up? what if something happens what-"But, he understood. He understood well and why.</p>
<p>"Please"</p>
<p>Damn it, why did he have such a soft spot for family. He gave her a nod as to say yes. And stood up. "I've never allowed a spirit to guide me before so be prepared for anything" she smiled and stood again nodding and then she visually vanished.</p>
<p>And that's the first time he had willingly been co-conscious with a spirit.</p>
<p>It was odd honestly. He had control but he also sat and watched as she controlled him. Maybe he should take notes as to how to speak with those he didn't know so well.</p>
<p>"I actually knew your mommy. Your mommy was very sick" the girl looked back up from her position on the ground "...She was?" They nodded "Yes she was. She was very, very sick but didn't want you to know. And she wanted to tell you that she loves you and never wanted you to worry and she's sorry she can't anymore" the girl smiled as she tried to clear up more tears "really?"</p>
<p>"really"</p>
<p>The they and the girl sat in silence for a moment before she "How do you know?" asked the girl. Holding small doubts in the person she just met. Rightfully so, just surprising for a girl . He was a stranger to her and part of him was glad for her caution. "Tell me something about her!" Exclaimed the girl"Well, what do you want to know?" The girl pondered for a moment before she exclaimed "What did she call me then! She and Daddy game me a nickname! They all of their friends used it too!" Oh that would only make sense. A mother would talk about her daughter a lot, wouldn't she? This would be a simple question for the spirit</p>
<p>"She told me she called you her little chick"</p>
<p>She looked back up at them. "You did know! What did she say about me? No wait- What did she say to me? Can you tell me what she said?" She was eager as ever to listen before they spoke to her again "Your mother didn't want to hurt you because she was going through some adult things you can understand when you're older. She can't be here for you physically but just know she still cares. Okay?" She nodded. Her crying had long since halted and she looked at him longing and distant look. A rare look for a girl her age.</p>
<p>"Thank you mister... You know, my mommy never told me what was wrong. I always knew something was wrong because of how her and daddy talked about it but, I knew they didn't want me to know. And... I may never see her again but, she always told me she would protect me. And I know she will!" They gave her a soft smiled and he saw the woman in front of him once more.</p>
<p>She smiled. "Thank you... I don't believe I caught your name" But just before he could answer there was another voice. In the distance called a man.</p>
<p>"Chickidy? Lily?Are you back here sweetie? " called a mans voice. The girl stood up and ran over to the entrance "Daddy!" I'm sorry for running off but it's okay-" she ran back over to Wind and dragged him over to who he presumed to be the girls father "Mommy's friend helped me!" The man looked at Wind suspiciously. "Yeah. Um- thank you. Lily how about you go run and get a treat from the shop keep at the end of the street." He handed the girl a few rupee's and she skipped off.</p>
<p>"Um I'd like to thank you. For talking to my daughter. I can tell you're a good kid and I know you don't really know us but I really appreciate it. You see, my wife recently passed of-" "health problems she had no control over...Shit. Well, Um-" he forgot he shouldn't know that. The man looked perplexed.</p>
<p>What else could he do? There was no harm in telling him, right?"Well, I can see spirits. Actually. It was her spirit who asked me to talk to your daughter so she could understand. She was able to pass on though. I'm glad too. She seemed like a good woman"</p>
<p>The man stared for a moment "A medium? At such an age as well, poor boy... I don't think I can honestly repay you for what you have done for me. Knowing how you've helped my family please have this. So thank you" he pulled out some purple rupee's and forced them in his hands before running off in the direction he had sent his daughter off in minutes before.</p>
<p>"Hey wait-!"</p>
<p>He would never see them again. But he did begin to see spirits gather around him and speak. Some went off and came back with more and others tried to get his attention from him by getting right in front of his face and was seemingly difficult to ignore them as they got in his face. It's not the people he had to worry for his ability, it was the spirits themselves.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>He wasn't sure if he had been delusional or not but when he had spotted the dark figure in the corner of his eye. He told some of the other Links however, they assumed he was tired and brushed off his accusation. And he believed that he had been seeing things until he had mentioned it to another spirit. He had the spirit ask some of the others and many had mentioned spotting it. Ha! So it was there.</p>
<p>But, it never felt like any of the spirits he had met. It gave off a dark feeling that he could never quite put his hand on. Not at the moment but most likely in the future.</p>
<p>The figure seemed to watch from a distance more and more frequently. It became unsettling. to see the dark figure linger with only his blood shot red eyes to help distinguish him from the real shadows. He was definitely able to hide from his friends from within the shadows.</p>
<p>However, he was clear as day when it came to the hero of Winds.</p>
<p>There had been a time he and the shadow had a stare down once over a large field as it watched from it's place under a tree. It watched over from the distance and clearly watched the heroes. The boy never lost watch of him as he moved forward. He clearly knew the boy was capable of seeing him. It may have looked unnatural and odd to his friends however, it signaled for the shadow to watch his foes.</p>
<p>And if the sailor had asked some of the spirits to watch the groups back's at times they wouldn't find as important as he did but, they didn't seem to mind.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>That figure later proved to be "Dark Link" as the others had called him. It didn't seem to odd to understand the reason he gave him feelings of unease . Was it a bad thing to let him know the boy could see him? Yes and No? He knew the fact that he couldn't appear before the sailor in act of surprise and may move to target the others.However, he have to go through much more of a struggle knowing that he would be able to stop him.</p>
<p>The last time they saw the Dark was when they reached Warriors time. The second they had entered, he had escaped. No trace of him at all in the open field. The field laid by the Hyrule castle and Warriors Zelda quickly ushered the group to visit another one of the heroes allies. They had been venturing through the woods and it wasn't before long that he had began to tell the others the history behind the land. They quickly found Lana, who was ecstatic with all the heroes spirits standing right in front of her. </p>
<p>They gave her information, and she was quick to start using her magic to help them find where Dark Link was. Wind didn't remember much throughout the walk however, he doesn't remember seeing Dark Link once. But he does remember passing by spirits. Many spirits who had fatal wounds covering their bodies. It's only when they reached their destination he started giving them attention once again.</p>
<p>Lana held her book and flipped through a few pages and looked back up to the Gate of Souls it displayed different looking kingdoms and changed right in front of them. "Fallen... no where there, Beginning, not even! child... there you are!" she flipped through a few more pages. "Era of Twilight, here we are" over the gate had changed to a view of a Hyrule castle he was clearly not familiar with.</p>
<p>" I felt that this was the last place that Dark had opened a portal to. There's strong sense of dark magic by the castle. Most likely creating more of those monsters you all told me about. So, you should be able to catch him before he's prepared and get the upper hand!" Cheered Lana. The others looked at each other before proceeding forward.</p>
<p>Many of the heroes had already stepped through the gate as Warriors gave her a quick smile "Thank you so much Lana, I have no clue what we'd do without you". She gave a smile back and closed her book. "no problem. Just be sure to come back safe. Got it? Now go, my magic can't hold forever"</p>
<p>And then the heroes were back off on their journey through a new land. Not new for all of them, but close enough. The heroes all looked up to face the entrance to the castle town of this time. Wind looked over the empty field before gazing back at the castle. The black openings that lingered in the air gave omens of dark magic. So did the spirits beneath them. However, the hero of Winds never felt uneasy by them.</p>
<p>But it looked so different to those he knew, so it may be different. Not all of them seemed to notice them however. Hyrule had also been glancing towards the dark places in the sky. The rest never mentioned a thing. Twilight quickly said something to the hero of Time before he spoke to the group as a whole " We're by the South entrance to Castle Town. She told us that Dark is in the castle so we better hurry"</p>
<p>But they were now in a field with a castle not too far off. Wind never got tired of seeing new land considering he never saw much of it before. "Let's catch him before he can have any more damage done"</p>
<p>The others were already up and walking.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>'Maybe it was just four's friendly shadow buddy'<br/>
That's what Wind kept telling himself. His shadow friend would give him a soft wave every once and a while and never nerved him like this. But, as they walked, the fact that it had vanished seconds later let him know what it was. He watched it go off. And the young hero knew it saw him as he had seen it.</p>
<p>'So it probably was real' but part of him told him not to say anything. It seemed important<br/>
But would the others even believe him if he said anything? They never believed his stories anyway. They almost all saw him as a kid.</p>
<p>So he kept his guard up as they had walked through the crowds of people. There were so many in such a small space that they had to force their way through. There had been nothing remarkable other than the excessive amounts of people. Not as many spirits fortunate as it seemed.</p>
<p>They had walked straight through the crowds and past a fountain to reach some large doors. It looked as there had to have been guards there at one point however, there weren't. He didn't remember much of the walk  through the castle gates until they had reached the interior it was a large room with chandelier's lingering above.</p>
<p>Otherwise, it was fairly empty. The hero had done an overview of the chandeliers. "Guess someone reset them. We gotta go the long way I'd assume. Ganondorf took control of the castle for some time so it's more like a dungeon than a castle" Twilight chuckled a bit.</p>
<p>"Wait how are we-" started Warriors before Twilight ascended the stairs before using some device with a claw to launch himself to a chandelier. Many of them began to rummage through their things and began to get educated on the benefits of the item before borrowing them.</p>
<p>The young hero would like to say that he got through with no qualms whatsoever. However, he may or may not have ended up tangled, upside-down, and cursing at the hero of Twilight to help him or he'd stab him in the head.</p>
<p>Luckily for them, that threat never came to light and the heroes made it out unscathed and made it through the first puzzle without any other problems then the loss of Legend's hat. They had reached a fork in their path.</p>
<p>The group proceeded to follow their farmer "Last time I was here I went up this way. I'm not sure what's the other way but-" They halted once his hand reached for the handle only to realize it wasn't there. "Guess we can go the other way" muttered the hero.</p>
<p>The other door still had a handle and was easily unlocked and as the door closed, it was closed behind them and the bars draped on the door at the end of the hall. Two dark Lizalfo's stood ready for a fight at the end of the hall. One of the enemies charged forward at the heroes. It's sword attempted to slash and reach Sky's abdomen but, the hero was able to block it and passed back before attempting to kick out the beasts leg. However, the creature flipped back to regain distance.</p>
<p>While the others watched their friend in case of injury, the other enemy launched himself from the ceiling and at the Champion as he had placed an arrow in his head. Small drops of dark blood traced the floor and he fell back and across the floor through the spirit of a soldier. They still stood there unfazed by the passage. They all stood and pointed at a painting held loosely on the wall.</p>
<p>Was there something of use behind it? Possibly. He should check when they were done.</p>
<p>The second lizalfo attempted to stand back up however, another arrow was launched at the beast's face. Until the first enemy made blockage for his companion to stand back up. Warriors approached as well as Twilight and the proceeded to split them up again. Both had attempted to go for a left overhead which both successfully blocked from the heroes, until the hero of Twilight made a swap to his right had and impaled the beast. Knocking it down for good.</p>
<p>The first beast had fallen and the other made distance again. Warriors lunged to the side as the hero of the Skies released a Skyward Strike. The monster was hit and fell before he made a quick move forward to impale it in the chest. It had squirmed for a moment before ceasing movement. The monster had finally died.</p>
<p>But, the gate did not open. They looked among themselves as if they were missing something. They most definitely were. "Are... are we missing something?" they all turned to their friend who proceeded to shrug. "Usually killing the monsters reopens the gates"</p>
<p>"Then we should look around" spoke the Hero of Time. Thus, the heroes began to wander around the room in search of clues. The boy pretended to look before he wondered back to the soldiers. They continued to point at the painting.</p>
<p>They most certainly were pointing to something important. Hopefully the key. Oh Fuck it, they didn't have time to deal with this shit. That thing  would get away! Again! And he'd be able to spread more of these diseased monsters to the lands faster.</p>
<p>He knew he couldn't reach the painting so, he had taken out his bow and shot an arrow. A "Wind what are you-" had come from behind him from Twilight before he had broken the string holding the painting with an arrow to reveal a blue crystal. He proceeded to shoot once more at the crystal before it's color shifted to a gray color as the bar gates raised up.</p>
<p>The heroes in front jumped back a bit as the bars retreated above that of the door. He had received multiple turns to face him and the broken painting.</p>
<p>"What the-"</p>
<p>"How did you-?"</p>
<p>"Wait-"</p>
<p>They looked at him for a moment before he finally muttered for himself. "Can we hurry the hell up or that thing is going to make things worse..." A few of the others (most notably Legend and Hyrule who stood by the door) looked a bit skeptical but, said nothing.</p>
<p>He was startled as Warriors messed up his hair a bit before giving him a quick smile "Nice job kid! Where'd you get that idea?" Shit. What was he meant to say. He could tell them later? Hope they'd forget? "Um, I'll tell you later, we got that Dark to catch!" He hoped he sounded enthusiastic enough to get away from the situation. The other nodded. Good enough for him to get by.</p>
<p>As Wind follows Time and Hyrule into the room before halting at the door frame. Time had stopped them from proceeding. At the other end of the  room stood two dark statues at the other end of the corridor.  The loomed largely over the hall and stood without movement.</p>
<p>It was then that Wind heard the voice of another over his shoulders. "Darknuts" Those were Darknuts? His were much broader and much less intimidating. Not to say his weren't just that, the enemies here were much more horrifying in this era. That was all.</p>
<p>"When I fought one alone the first time, it was a challenge in itself" the captain also approached from the back of the group to enter the hall as they inced forward while also remaining at a distance. The captain provided them a plan.</p>
<p>"We can split off  in halves and take them out. We don't know if-" They all lost ideas of a plan as an arrow flew over their heads hitting the helmet of the guard on the right. They all look back to see the champion bow in hand. The farmhand however looked upset "Wild!"The darknut was now slowly pacing himself towards the group of heroes Time moved to face the group slightly </p>
<p>"Alright new plan, front half,  go after the one at the other end off the hall. Back half, take down the one moving forward"</p>
<p>The front half moved forward without a second thought as Wind moved forward. He moves quickly around the first Darknut by moving right alongside 'Rule. The first enemy paid them no attention as the made their way by and focused on his own opponents.</p>
<p>As they made their way forward, he watched as the Darknut attempted to make a heavy blow forward at Legend. The experienced hero back stepped from the swing before it had landed. Wind had ran around the monster and reached its back unnoticed by the larger opponent. At least he thought he was. Time had made a forward approach and swung from above. The Darknut easily shielded from their eldest's attack. </p>
<p>But Wind was free to make an upward backslash. And that was enough to stun him for a moment. Legend and Hyrule were quick to begin striking any opening they could find however, all they were able to do was remove part of the chest plate and the leg plates. Their opponent made an expected slash behind him as he blocked himself from further attacks. Wind noticed his approaching swing and is able to space himself away.</p>
<p>The Darknut goes for another shield bash forward and is able to knock down Legend. As he begins to bring his weapon down once again, Hyrule was able to launch a beam from his magic sword which hits the Darknuts back. That gave Time in the front just enough Time to give a diagonal slash at the enemy. Then went both the armor for his shoulder as well as his helmet. </p>
<p>"WATCH OUT"</p>
<p>A shout came from Four who stood on the other side of the room. Wind watched as the sword the other Darknut had been using was launched at his party while they fought. Luckily, the sword seemed haphazardly thrown and broke against the wall before any damage could be done. </p>
<p>The Darknut in front of the sailor lunged backwards and also threw his weapon however, it was much more aimed. He threw the weapon across the room as well however, it was directed at Sky, who had been blocking an overhead swing with his shield. The only word Wind was able to get out was "INCOMING" </p>
<p>And all he could do was watch as Sky attempted to move away and end up getting hit in the side. He fell back as the momentum as well as the weight pushed him to the ground. He heard one of his friends on the other side of the room call for the champion but he didn't know who.</p>
<p>"Wind!" the boy snapped his head to face where he had heard the voice. He was brought back from his thoughts when he realized the Darknut was steadily approaching him. The boy made a quick approach backwards to avoid the much quicker swing coming at him.</p>
<p>The first swing didn't land however, he didn't anticipate him reversing from there. "Fuck!" Wind was slashed on the right arm. It wasn't the deepest but it still hurt! He used his position to the monsters to get a  good hit into the right thigh. A deep black blood comes from within and begins to drip quickly. Legend takes advantage of his attack and stabs the enemy through the back. </p>
<p>Their opponent fell to the ground and Legend was finally able to pull his sword out. The blood dripped from within their enemy. Slowly, the blood covered the carpet beneath them. Wind gave a sigh of relief as he noticed the similar state of the other Darknut across the room.</p>
<p> Hyrule had made his way over to Sky and began to use that healing spell he knew so well. Warriors was by Hyrules side, eyeing him closely. Twilight and Wild had also migrated to the opposing side of the room to be near Legend and Time who sat by a set of armor and door nearby. He didn't truly care to listen in, his arm was his biggest issue. But not the biggest in the room so he didn't say anything.</p>
<p>"Hey Wind, how are you doing?" he looked up to see Four approaching him. Wind held on to his arm. "I'm fine, just got cut a bit by that Darknut, but I'll be fine" The smaller hero did not look amused by his statement and proceeded to take his arm and look at it for a moment.</p>
<p>"If you don't do anything now, it'll get infected and only end up worse" Wind gave a head shake as to say no "Wild needs them more then I-" .  Four began to go through his bag " Don't even start with that argument" He pulled out a roll of bandages "I'm gonna wrap it now and you'll get treated later got it?" Since when was Four this pushy? That didn't matter right now did it? Wind sighed.</p>
<p>"Ugh- fine" Four gave a slight smirk and quick "Good" before he began to wrap his injury. It took a few minutes but, the job was done quick and well. Wind muttered a quick "thank you" and the both of them sat in silence until Twilight started herding them back into a group. "This door over here should take us outside, from there we'll all take the path up to the next set of doors" There were no questions from the group so they began to exit the room into the light outside.</p>
<p>He had followed Four out the door to realized they had finally reached the outside. The fresh air had never felt so good to the sailor. He had needed this after all they had just done. The height reminded him of the crows nest of Tetra's ship. He was able to see so much from up there. He was always able to relax in such places.</p>
<p>However, that memory was short lived when he spotted a dark figure at the top end of the ramp he had just began to ascend and it had disappeared before his eyes and reformed further off. It almost looked like it was laughing as well. So, he began to move once again, with an energy he didn't even know he had.</p>
<p>"Get back here you dark magic piece of shit!"</p>
<p>He was off again. Running. He didn't want to think about anything but getting this thing down. "Wind! come back!" "Where are you going!" "Hey!" he had heard the calls of his friends behind but he was so close he knew he was! </p>
<p>It waited at the door before disappearing before once more. He was about to burst right in and he knew it was dumb- "Wind!" he had quickly turned to see the others being led by the hero of this time. Twilight." What happened just now! You can't just run off so suddenly, you have no idea where you're going or how safe anything is" the boy had thought for a moment and he had so little to say for himself.</p>
<p>"It's gonna get away if we don't hurry..." Time had looked unchanged by the boys response before crossing his arms "I get that you want to catch this thing just as much, if not more then we do however, we can't run in without warning or considering our injured. Especially you with what happened to your arm against that Darknut"</p>
<p>The hero of Winds looked at Four before looking down. He hadn't registered how he had been thinking, had he? How wasn't thinking. He could have been at the end of a trap placed by their enemy. He had said nothing else. The hero of Twilight spoke again "Look. We don't you or anyone else getting hurt in here because they don't know what comes next" He turned to face everyone as a whole "In the next room is an area of floating boxes. If you step on the wrong ones, they will collapse. So please pay attention to the path I follow."</p>
<p>They finally open the door and enter, only to be swarmed by some ugly spirit mice. What the fuck were these things. The jumped at the heroes and began to crawl all over them. They definitely heard and felt them by how they had reacted. Attempting to reach for things that weren't there to them.</p>
<p>"What the hell is this? Whats going on- Twilight?"Legend angrily asked the other. He seemed to be trying to get them off as well. The others also seemed to have the same issue. "ugh-ghoul rats. All they do is weigh you down but they itch like crazy" Wind took out his sword and stabbed down at one.</p>
<p>And it went through with a jab "The rodent squealed one final time before passing permanently. The others just as he had " How... did you do that?" asked Twilight haphazardly. He had essentially given the answer to the older hero. He just wanted to confirm it. However, the younger was still eager to get ahead to their enemy."Doesn't matter right now. Right now, just let me get these rats off of us"</p>
<p>"Ugh! Please!" squawked Warriors. He looked more eager to get those things now that the realization of what they were had set in. They all struggled as they passed through the spirits in attempts to get them off. Wind sighed and proceeded to slay the rats scurrying on the ground and chucking the ones on his friends into the abyss at the other end of the entrance.</p>
<p>"What were those things?" asked the Champion "Like I said, ghoul rats. They're such pains. They don't really hurt but they definitely weigh you down" explained the champion's mentor. A not so surprising question came from the strongest magic user and traveler in their party. "Then, why was Wind the only one able to kill them?" Fortunately he had the used the time to create an excuse. "Um, It's my sword! It's called the Phantom Sword. It lets me hit ghosts and stuff?" And for the most part they had taken the bait. Four looked and said "I may not be the biggest fan of magic swords but, I've never seen or heard of that magic in a sword before. You'll have to let me see it later"</p>
<p>"Yeah... But, right now we should go get that dark!" They all turn back to Twilight once again. "Well, now we have to get to the other..." at the other end of the room stood the dark figure. They couldn't comprehend much of what he was doing from across the room however, when a purple portal appeared, they began to move, following the most knowledge on the area.</p>
<p>"This way!" was exclaimed as he began to jump forward onto the blocks looming over the abyss. He had passed through another soldier spirit pointing in the correct direction. He was next to hop to the next block. Soon followed by Legend as well. The others had decided to wait for another moment in the lack of space.</p>
<p>Their partial leader had continued to jump past the spirits onto the next set of blocks. At they proceeded forward the others began follow to the blocks behind them. This continued before the hero of Twilight stopped and  he watched as he contemplated which way to go. But he knew a face of uncertainty when he saw it and he had watched as Twilight prepared to jump before the Sailor pulled him back.</p>
<p>He muttered a quiet "Wrong way" before he proceeded to jump to the next set of boxes in front of him. The hero hesitated before following behind the boy till the had reached the end. Twilight had looked at him and before the remaining heroes had landed on the the ground and gave him a stern look and slight demand in his voice</p>
<p>" We're talking about this later"</p>
<p>Shit, there was no escaping this one. Fortunately, the others swiftly made their ways over to the grounded platform with little to no slip ups. Hyrule had stepped on one wrong block but, Time and Wild had caught him. They all looked and began to walk through the ominous dark portal.</p>
<p>The senses of that time had quickly faded and been replaced with new feelings of unease. He wasn't sure as to why yet, but he would find out soon enough. The sensation it gave while exiting these gates in time were always disorienting to him and his fellow heroes. His vision was slightly blurry as he walked forward to provide space for his friends. He had finally let his eyes adjust to find themselves within a large room which remained in ruins. Gaping holes lied within the walls and floor, demolished furniture and personalized items that may have held value remained scattered upon the floor as well as on the walls. He could already feel the rubble beneath his feet.</p>
<p>And the amount of spirits that laid here was monstrous. There were possibly hundreds to thousands of spirits in this room alone. It was nauseating to say the least. Many of them held burn scars that reminded him of the champions however, they had been far worse. It was something he never wanted to imagine. He had surveyed the area to spot his remaining companions. They had all began to move a bit forward and survey the room. Wild however stood there for a moment. Wind had decided to move forward to the other hero before Twilight or Time could catch on but halted once he saw a spirit approach his friend.</p>
<p>"I wish I had done better for you..."</p>
<p>The spirit of a man had reached out to his friend before passing through him.This man had relations to Wild . This soldier clearly had a connection to the hero in front of him. The one who couldn't remember much at all. What could he do for him? The spirit and his friend? He had to at least try. </p>
<p>However, doing much of anything would alert the other spirits he knew of their presence. So he 'accidentally' dropped his sword to the ground. The large cling of the metal drew many of the spirits attention as well as all of his friends to him. Even Wild and the man."Sorry, it slipped from my hands". Many had continued on their ways as he had picked up the sword and slightly gestured his head at the man as Wild had turned away. He had made a head movement as to represent to follow him as he had acted as he was going to explore.</p>
<p>The man had quickly made his way over to the boy by his son and he spoke to him "So, you can see me. Us in fact" Wind had made a small hush sound before whispering under his breath. "I can't hear you if they know. Now how do you know my friend." The spirit remained by the boy and spoke a bit softer "What kind of father would I be not to recognize my own son?" Well now he had to help him. His amnesic friend deserved to know more about his past in any way possible. "What can I do to help you and him..."</p>
<p>"I wish to know that my children are okay. I wish I had been there for them more then I was. I have many regrets but, these are my biggest" How could he get this spirit what he needed "where do you need to go?"</p>
<p>" Our home was in Hateno. I hope my daughter was able to pass freely. However another fear I hold is, I fear our home may have nothing to help me or even, been destroyed in the current time" This clearly was a problem for the both of them. What was he meant to do? If he told Twilight about the problem he'd definitely help him considering it had to do with his protege. Maybe Wild had natural instinct to go there? He was the same with his island.</p>
<p>There were so many chances he had to be willing to take. " I'll help you as much as I can just let me think..." What could help him. His arm being broken and maybe needing medical attention would most certainly be helpful in the moment. He could possibly ask his friends to take him to a town and hope Wild say the one he needed? That's all he could ask-</p>
<p>His thoughts were interrupted by the call of his friends.</p>
<p>"Wind!" He turned to face where he had heard his name come from Twilight.The rest had already formed up and began to walk in an unspoken direction. "Wild is going to take us to his home in Hateno to rest up. First is me and you. We don't want to be here longer then we have to be..." He gave the boy a knowing look before he muttered to the spirit "possess me. I'll still be here too. It's our best bet! I've done it a few times before" so the spirit made his way at him. And the strange feeling that housing a spirit brought returned once more. And the spirit became his smallest problem. He began to walk towards Wild and Twilight past spirits that began to truly take notice of him and those that had seen the other spirit get help. Seeking it for themselves And that's when things became unbearably loud as they called out to him.</p>
<p>Wind couldn't see or hear. His vision was scattered with that of them getting in front of him and yelling to get his attention. But he never returned the attention they desired and kept walking. He bumped into Wild and said "oof- Sorry, It's kind of dark in here" Twilight looked skeptically. Wind most definitely looked distressed to the other hero. It was clear of his eagerness to leave and get them all away</p>
<p>He didn't remember grabbing Wild's had but, he must have done it because he remembers Twilight asking "Is this safe?" before they were enveloped by a blue stream of lights moments later. The feeling left from... whatever that was left him a bit nauseous but, alive. He sat down and began to register what was in front of him. Before him sat a lively village full of homes and people. The soft thought of 'Home' came from the spirit lingering in his mind. He let go of Wild's hand. Though, part of him didn't want to.And Twilight walked forward and Wind knew he was meant to follow.</p>
<p>The two of them walked through the village in silence. The sailor did not make glaces at the people as they passed. They eyed him and Twilight skeptically however, as they noticed Wild behind them they seemed to not mind as much.The walk seemed slow at first but he felt himself pick up his pace as they got closer. When they were in view, Wind felt himself running and holding his arm as to keep it from swinging. He never ran out of his friends view when he stopped himself in front of a quaint little house just on the brim of the village.</p>
<p>Wild looked shocked by the younger ones knowledge before looking at Twilight. The other eyed him in a way that spoke 'I'll tell you later' before he was handed the key from him. It was moments later he had vanished through the same light that had appeared in before. When Wind turned back around the spirit was already running towards and into the home. He turned back to his friend once more.</p>
<p>"We're talking about this inside, got it?" Shit he forgot about that.</p>
<p>He and the farmer are able to open the door without an issue and Wind walks and sits at the table. Twilight closes the door and sits in silence for a moment. He's thinking about what to say. "So... how long have you been able to see them?" Maybe he could act like he didn't know what he was saying? That or it would fuck with him in the long run" I have no idea what you're talking about"</p>
<p>He was not amused " Spirits? ghosts? You know what I'm talking about!" His first instinct was to act dumb. Before he even thought about it, he said "I have no idea what you're talking about" He realized how dumb he sounded right now. "Then what was that earlier with the rats and the pathways?"He seemed agitated and just needed an answer. Oh! What was that excuse from earlier he made for the others about his sword? That could work.</p>
<p>"I told you all it was my sword. I can't see anything with those spirits or what your talking about, the sword just lets me hit things I can't see" The other hero sighed. "...I guess that makes sense. No wonder you were able to get the rats off everyone. But I still have a question about how you knew how to open the door with the gate earlier" Wind had began to watch the spirit of his friends father end again and give a small wave.</p>
<p>He had stopped paying attention"How could I not, there was a fuck ton of those soldiers pointing at it earlier..." the farmers gaze bolted to where the boy was looking and then back to him "Really, and what did they look like?" Wind had continued to neglect what he was saying " Red hair, uniforms, dead fea- SHIT!" He turned back to Twilight, who had a slight smile on his face.</p>
<p>"I- shit um... you already knew, knew right?" Wind sighed and put his head down as he heard the other walk towards him. "I didn't know,I just assumed but, you just told me" The boy groaned in irritation. "Are you kidding me? Yes, I'll say it. I can see spirits. I've been able to since my third adventure. Happy?"</p>
<p>He gave a soft huff " Not necessarily. I didn't know it was true but, by the way you were acting I just knew something was wrong. That's why I wanted to be sure. Speaking of things being wrong, what was with all the running earlier. Was it a spirit or-" Wind was quick to his words "It was the Dark! I can also see him when he's in a shadow form following us so... when I saw him so close I just... Thought it was a good opportunity to get him for good..." Damn, he probably sounded so dumb right now.</p>
<p>"Hey, you know you don't need to do that. We know we'll get him soon but, you may have gotten more hurt if you ended up going on your own especially with what happened to your arm right before" Wind didn't like being scolded by the others but, it felt just this time. "I know I just-I wasn't thinking... I'm sorry okay?"</p>
<p>Twilight moved to the sailor before placing a hand on his shoulder "just be careful alright? We don't want to see you get hurt" Winds goal was to look to see his friend however, it focused behind him back on the man as well as someone else.</p>
<p>A girl in her early teens stood behind him. She closely stood behind the soldier. "Oh no..." Twilight turned to face where the younger was looking at what he saw as an empty space. "Hey Wind...Wind"</p>
<p>'Just what did the young sailor see?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A girl in her early teens stood behind him. She closely stood behind the soldier. "Oh no..." Twilight turned to face where the younger was looking at what he saw as an empty space. " Wind...Wind! </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>T.W. FOR HEAVY MENTIONS OF DEATH. NOTHING VIOLENT JUST DEATH IN GENERAL.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Goodness this is not worth the time it took. I wish it was longer but, what can you do? AP test prep is killing me and so is work so I've been meaning to post this. Sorry I have no schedule but, I thought this was a good stopping point and decided I NEED another chapter or so. Not sure how many yet but, please enjoy what I have now!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wind looked at both spirits</p>
<p>The girl stepped forward and waved "He can see us! You were right papa!" She seemed so exited and the man gave a soft smile "Yeah, I can... What's your name kid?" She didn't seem to mind the nickname because her attitude did not falter "My name is Aryll! I'm Link's sister! Well, I was... but that's okay! " She continued to talk but, Wind's eyes wandered off with a distant look as he began to mutter to himself. She stops talking and loses all enthusiasm held prior before her energy drops "I'm sorry, did I say something wrong?" </p>
<p>All the sailor was able to do was shake his head no as his living friend placed his hand in place of comfort on his back "Hey Wind, What happened? What'd they say?" Twilight looked up to his friend. He left the room in silence for a minute before the sailor spoke once again.</p>
<p>"She... has the same name..."</p>
<p>"What?" asked the other hero</p>
<p>"you..."</p>
<p>Wind looked at the girl before him. One younger then himself however, she was not his sister. She had different hair and her smile gave off a familiar feel but he told himself, she was not his sister. She was not his sister. She was Wild's sister. She asked him what he said before and the only word to leave him was-</p>
<p> "Never mind..." </p>
<p>Twilight watched as Wind sat and looked at where the presumed spirit stood as he held back tears for a moment. That moment was short lived by the quick disappearance as his face was cloaked with a look of perseverance. "Sorry, I just was lost in thought for a moment... So, you're his sister right?"</p>
<p>She gleefully smiled at him and chirped "yup! Link is my older brother!"  Wind knew his smile to her was sad however, she didn't seem to notice. He asked her another question of interest. "Did you ever make anything for him? I know my sister does that for me"  </p>
<p>The spirit practically jumped "Yeah! I made him LOADS of different drawing for when he had to go away for training. So- So-" The older man scooped up the young girl "Okay kiddo, leave the poor boy alone" She laughed as she was scooped off the ground and all Wind was able to provide was a small smile. "I want to help you but I need to talk to...  Link... first. He's had a hard time with his memories and I can't be sure if he'll want to know about his past..." The elder spirit nodded and both remained quiet.</p>
<p>They sat in silence for a long time. Wind didn't remember Twilight getting up and leaving but, he remembers being alone for a while. The ranch hand eventually came back and forced a red potion into the hands of the hero. The liquid was quickly gone due to there being no hesitation and soon enough they were able to here noise from outside the home.</p>
<p>Wind shot up when he recognized the voices from the outer wall. He quickly made his way outside as Legend and Wild walked Sky to the home while balancing support equally. Twilight lightly jogged to the entrance of the home before making his way over to Wild. He quickly proceeded to take Sky's arm from the champion and ask "did you all find the shrine?" </p>
<p>He could hear Legend groan at the mention of the shrine "Never again!" Wild gave an awkward laugh "yeah, we found it and everyone waiting by the castle shrine at this point," Twi gave a light nod as to say 'good job' before he and Legend headed inside. Legend was still muttering about his distaste for the transport just used. Wind watched for a moment before remembering his objective. To talk to Wild.</p>
<p>Wild began to lift his slate once again and look it over for a minute or so. Wind watched the other hero as he walked his way forward and around the other heroes as they went into the house and Wind made his way over. "Hey Wild," The scarred teen looked to face the other hero "Oh hey Wind, how has your arm been?" Wind took a deep breath before he puts his hand on the older hero's shoulder "Its been fine... Wild?" The other hero looked at the younger curiously.</p>
<p>"Shit I don't really know how to explain this" he paused for a moment "Fuck... how do I say this normally? I can see some... people, people who knew you before you lost your memory?" Wild froze with a confused and shocked look on his face. "I don't understand what you mean,"  Wind gave up trying to say it nicely.</p>
<p>"I can see dead people.                                                                                                                                                         Spirits,"</p>
<p>and.. there are a few spirits who-" The champion was lifted from his shock as he moved himself away from his companion before he ran his hand through his hair "I know what you said I'm just, confused. Like..." Wild's mind begins to wonder once more and the glossy look over his face.</p>
<p>They both waited for a minute before Wild chose to speak again"I want to know but, I also want to differ myself? I don't know! Does that make sense?"</p>
<p>Wind looked up to him once again"That's okay! We can talk about this later if you want. But just think about it, alright?" Wild looked back to his slate once more before tapping "I'll think about it" and before he knew it, the other hero had vanished into hundreds of streaks of blue light.</p>
<p>Wind turned back to the house before he let out an angry "damn it!" into his hands. He walks back up the stairs to the house. Legend was sitting at the table drinking a potion and the others were not in his sight. Wind would have asked however, Legend just pointed to the loft and he assumed that's where the others were for the moment.</p>
<p>The young sailor went over to his bag and began to set his stuff down as to claim the area and sat himself down before beginning to rummage through his stuff. For anything to do. The spirit of the young girl made her way over to the hero once again.</p>
<p>"He said he'd think about it" spoke the sailor quietly. She had no problems doing so and proceeded to skip over to her father across the room who after the girl went he nodded to Wind. The veteran must have heard him talking to the ghosts.</p>
<p>"What was that?" was asked from the end of the table that seated the hero of legend. "Oh sorry, I guess I was talking to myself. Not as often as Smithy  but," he smiled a bit at his last statement as the other hero lightly chuckled "Yeah. So kid how's your arm doing?" Oh yeah, his arm. He looked down to the bandage and poked it lightly. "It'll be fine. It stopped hurting once Twi gave me that potion" </p>
<p>Legend crossed his arms and "good to hear. I was going to head into the village for shit we needed-"A strong "Language!" came from the loft as Twilight loomed over the rail to glare at the two who in return, flipped him off. He sighed and turned away once more. Both he and Legend laughed for another moment before Legend ruffled his hair.</p>
<p>"Anyways, I'm going to find a store or a market or something. Need anything while I'm out, or do you want to come with me?" Wind shook his head a little "No, I think I'm gonna rest a bit-" suddenly, the noise from outside reappears as Wild opened the door and Hyrule and Four came through the door. They looked very sick to their stomachs and unhappy. Most likely from the transport Wild had provided. </p>
<p>Wind had made eye contact with Wild for a moment before turning away from one another, unable to maintain the eye contact. Legend walked to the door and out with Wild and the other two begin to look around their new environment. Once the heroes, Wild and Legend heroes left through the door, the pirate moved over back to his own belongings. He sat down before beginning to drift off once again to watch the spirits in the room. </p>
<p> One of Legend's spirits remained here, even after he went off as they engaged with those of Wild's family as the girl with the flower in her hair was spending time with the girl as well as Four's shadow friend who watched at first but was late dragged in by young girl. Wind smiled as he began to lay down. Huh, he didn't remember putting down his stuff, but he must have earlier. He wasn't complaining and let his eyes shut in hopes of sleep.</p>
<p>And it definitely caught up to him because the next thing he remembered was being woken up by Wild. Holy shit Wild! He bolted to sit up and face the scarred hero who was already crouched down. Wind decided to speak first but, all he could say was "Hey" Wild did not look amused and ignored his first response. "I thought about what you said earlier and- I'd like to know."</p>
<p>"You do?" asked the younger hero. The champion gave him a soft smile "Yeah I do. I mean, I want to get past it right? This is the best way I can think of doing it"  Wind leaned forward and hugged the champion. "I'll do what we can and if you want to stop at anytime- just let me know. It's all up to you..."</p>
<p>Wild gave him a pat on the shoulder "not now , Later" The scarred teen moved slightly to allow the boy to see his friends all the the table talking. Twilight looked up and gave him a light wave. His attention however was brought back to the one in front when he started speaking again "I finished cooking a few minutes ago and everyone's waiting" Wild helped Wind reach his feet.</p>
<p>He didn't register the snarky remark that came from Legend as they approached the table. He was too focused on the spirits in relation to the hero of the Wild to truly pay attention to what his companions were saying. His  father was watching him. In search of something. Probably the answer of his son. Once they made eye contact he gave a light nod and the man smiled. He seemed pleased. The daughter jumped on his back and shoulders in a hug before he turned away and back to his food.</p>
<p>It was a simple vegetable soup that Wind didn't care to analyze . He made light conversation with the others as they ate. And yes, it was delicious. How could it not be? Wild made it. He thanked Wild and placed his bowl on the counter before moving back to to his little area in the home . When they began to finish, he watched Wild begin to place the bowls back on the counter.</p>
<p>Once they had all finished, Wild made his way up the stairs to get supplies of pillows and blankets for his friend. Once he passed those out, he chose to speak to Twilight. He watched as the two talked for a couple minutes while adverting their gaze to him every once and a while. He groaned and placed his head into his knees. The two awaited spirits placed themselves next to him as well. He sat there for what felt like an eternity before he heard the door open.</p>
<p>He looked up to watch Wild walk through the door. He quickly stood up once he watched the other vanish through it. He and the spirits quickly made their way door. Well, as quick as someone going around eight other heroes belongings could be. Fortunately, he did make it over the others belongings and to the door. He looked back to see if the spirits were by his side and luckily, they were. However, he did not expect to see Time standing  awkwardly as Twilight began to stand up as well.</p>
<p>Wind assumed he meant to stop him because he and Wild together were "too fun" but, this was important and only they knew that. So he'd thank Twilight later. He watched as the farm boy gave him a slight smirk from the other end of the room. He opened the door and let the spirits go before going through and shutting it quickly.</p>
<p>Wild sat on the ledge of the porch (Wind liked to think it was meant to be a porch) He seemed lost in thought for the time so, he choose to speak </p>
<p>"Hey" </p>
<p>The other turned to face him in surprise. "Oh hey" they watched one another for a moment anxiously. How did he start a conversation like this one? Maybe ask to go somewhere more private? "Um- do you know anywhere where we could talk? or-" Wild hopped down and began to walk around the side. Wind jogged around to catch up. Once he did so, it wasn't much longer until they stopped by a tree.</p>
<p>"So..." said Wind. How did he start this?This entire situation was discomforting. But first a warning was needed "Before we do anything I need to tell you some things so you understand. Okay? It's really important for the both of us..." The champion nodded in response. Wind began to question when the two of them became so serious. " I guess you can call me a medium. That's what other people have called me. It means I can see spirits of people people who have passed away"</p>
<p>Wind made a glance at the two spirits next to his friend  before turning back to them "And it means I can see them and if they choose to, they can possess me. If they choose to. It might happen, it might not. Don't be afraid to ask them. Got it?" The champion agreed by nodding once again. Wind decided to give him a small smile in return before sitting down. He made small pats to the spot next to him as well. A gesture for Wild to sit with him. And he did.</p>
<p>" So... Who- who asked for me? You said it was someone I knew before. But who? Who was it?" Wind looked back at the two spirits who stood by "Well," he huffed and looked back at the spirits before returning his gaze to his friend. "Your father and your sister came to-"</p>
<p>Wild covered his mouth after hearing this "Family? I had family? I had family! What were they like? What are their names? How-" He laughed as he thought more and his questions kept coming. At first, they were broad however, they became smaller as he kept going to reach personal things even he wouldn't have thought to ask.</p>
<p>Wind realized he had to slow him down to get anything done and decided to stop him "slow down, I can't answer every question at once. Let's start from the top. Ill tell you about your family and then you ask questions" The other hero stayed silent and the two other spirits also sat alongside them. "I'll start with your father. He was a soldier if I'm right? No- general! He was a royal general!" He looked back at the other spirit and repeated what he was told while hearing it.</p>
<p>"Your father was a hylian captain- is that right?" he looked to the spirit who agreed "yeah. He was a major general for the king. And, he wants to say he's sorry..." Wild looked confused by the apology and a look that said 'For what? What is he sorry for?' So Wind continued.</p>
<p>"He's said he's sorry for never being there for you. How he was always too busy working to spend time with you. That and all the pressure from becoming the princesses personal knight." The Champion sat quietly covering his mouth "I'm not upset because I can't remember right? I can't be but part of me feels glad to hear that" Wind agreed and the generals spirit nodded as well. Acceptance. "And your sister," spoke Wind</p>
<p>"I had a sister?" asked the scarred hero. His face expressed hope to his friend due to its smile and hope. The girl however, looked taken aback by the statement however her father was holding her in a leaning side hug. "Yeah you did. Her name was Aryll." Wild sat still for a moment. As if he recognized her name and was trying to figure out why. "Her name is Aryll?"</p>
<p>"Yes"</p>
<p>"Isn't that your sisters name?"</p>
<p>"Yes"</p>
<p>"So both our sisters are named Aryll?"</p>
<p>"Yeah but with the amount of parallels in our lives, I'm not surprised anymore" Stated Wind. The spirit of the girl however was not amused by the statement and ignored it as she began to edge on Wind once again. "Ask him if he remembers anything about me!" Pushed the spirit. "Does he remember anything about me at all?" And he finally asked "Do you remember anything about her at all?"</p>
<p>"Not really, it's all so hazy... Distant memories are always like that" the girl leaned in towards Wild and waved her hand as if he could see her "does he really not remember? He has to! How can he not remember!"  She pushed her way out of her fathers arms and sat fully in front of the champion "Link don't you remember me?  It's me your sister!" </p>
<p>Wind watched helplessly s the spirit begged with her brother. He was holding his own emotions back as he watched the spirit cry for any sort of response. The girls brother must have sensed a tension in his friend because of his expressions as well as the silence. "Wind? Are you alright?"</p>
<p>And that's when the girls head snapped back to the hero of Winds. He looked as if he was about to cry. "You'll let me talk to him right? He has to remember! Please. Please let me talk to him" The boy said nothing in response but her father did"Aryll please. You have to consider-"</p>
<p>The girl ignored the pleas and quickly reached towards Wind. And he let her. That's when the ghastly feeling returned to him. The one when a spirit was intertwined with his. They had to figure this out for a second. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"...Wind? Wind!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They looked up to face Wild and they outstretches their arm and look t their hand. They retract it back once again and make eye contact with the champion. This caused them to begin tearing up "Link- do you really not remember me?" The voice that came from Wilds friend seemed higher. Different. They continued "You can't not remember me! We grew up together! You have to! You have to remember"  Wild retaliated  as his friend jumped back a bit in surprise. The tears in their eyes growing before he could ask one final time</p>
<p>"Wind?"</p>
<p> They sniffled and shook their head. No. Then who was it? The champion asked once again. "Aryll?" They paused. Another nod but this one was a yes. "Yeah. I'm Aryll. Do you really not remember me?"  Begged the spirit. He shook his head "I'm sorry..." he also looked upset about the answer he gave. The medium encased the other in a sudden hug as they began to cry further.</p>
<p>What could they do? I mean, what could they do?  They ask him"Is there any way I can help you remember?  Please..."  The hero said nothing as it hung low once more. He thought for a moment before leaning back to face them. "Well... sometimes, I'm able to remember things I can recognize... Do you have anything like that?"</p>
<p>The didn't know! It had been over a hundred years and the chance of anything lasting was impossible. Well, it seemed like that until the captain spoke once again. " Actually I saved your drawings and letters from one another. When... the king told me he was losing hope for his daughters power, I began to collect your letters and drawings to one another-"</p>
<p>They pushed themselves out of the hug and to their feet quickly and asked " Where? Where are they?" The spirit hymned  before telling them "If I remember correctly, they're in a box under the 4th stair"  they smiled gladly and they quickly pulled their companion to his feet. Well, it would have been that simple except, they were wearing a power bracelet which one part knew nothing before they proceeded to have him fly into the air for a moment and struggle to try and get free.</p>
<p>"I'm gonna show you all the drawings and things papa stored away for us. He said it would be for when we were older I think 100 years later is old enough!"  They pulled the hero around the house to quickly reenter through the door. The other heroes had watched as they had done so. As the medium made their way around the others, it became clear that it was reckless due do them stepping on a few of the others things in the process. </p>
<p>"Wind what are you doing" asked one as they went past. They didn't respond to whoever asked, too focused on finding their treasure. Many of their companions were watching as well but once they reached the stairs, they sat on the 2nd stair to comfortably reach the 4th stair and pat the stair they had taken as a seat for Wild to follow in action.</p>
<p>The hero part of them took out a knife from their boot (couldn't be too careful when you're a pirate) and cut around the bottom boarder between the stairs before putting the knife away once more . That panel wouldn't have budged otherwise, it had been too long a time.</p>
<p>They latch up the stair before pulling out and revealing a wooden box.  It was a decently sized wooden box that rattled a bit as it was lifted. Wild looked surprised by the discovery of the other. They handed the champion the box and he looked at it for a minute or so. There were murmurs among the group.</p>
<p>The box was opened by the champion and he begins to pick up what laid inside. He picked up a drawing and held onto it. He didn't move. He didn't react. And he stayed like that.  They others waited in anticipation.</p>
<p>They don't remember how long they waited but, they sat and hugged him the entire time. Twilight also moved to be by the dazed hero as they waited for him to return. He looked to them once again "Is it really you there? Aryll?" They nodded to the scarred hero. He pulls them into a strong hug.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry- I'm sorry- I'm sorry I wasn't able to be there. I'm sorry for-" They put their hand over his mouth and looks at the captain once again for words  "Why are you sorry? Don't be sorry for us! If anyone's sorry it's us! I know papa said he was sorry because he thought he put too much pressure on your shoulders. He said he wishes he was there more!" The hero nodded through his tears. He was better without using his words. As always.</p>
<p> "And I'm sorry too... I wish I wasn't so mean. At the end. I was just- I was always jealous! I was jealous of the attention papa gave you and you even-" They were crying in his arms. In each others arms. " I'm not mad at either of you about any of that! I'm just glad you wanted to see me. You mean so much to me and I may not remember much but, I want you to move on. And you're doing that</p>
<p> Thanks sis..."</p>
<p>And Wind was alone once again.</p>
<p>She was gone and Wild was still clinging to him. Wind held on to the the champion longer after that. Wind just held his friend. They were gone in the instant. Like most spirits when they found peace. He held on to his friend for long after that. But, they couldn't stay like this forever.</p>
<p>"Wild? Hey, it's me again... They passed on..." The hero leaned back from his hold and Wind let him go "Thank you... Thank you so much. I don't think I can ever repay you. But I- I can try" and Wind had to stop his friend from using his slate for Rupees "Woah woah woah! I don't need your money. I'm just glad.... I got to help. Take it as a medium session free of charge"</p>
<p>So he let the other walk up the stairs with his new treasure chest of memories</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I mean, its possible to end it here but, I like where I can go with it so I will. Please be patient with me, anyone reading in the first place makes me happy. Have a good Morning &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Wild? Hey, it's me again... They passed on..." The hero leaned back from his hold and Wind let him go "Thank you... Thank you so much. I don't think I can ever repay you. But I- I can try" and Wind had to stop his friend from using his slate for Rupees "Woah woah woah! I don't need your money. I'm just glad.... I got to help. Take it as a medium session free of charge"</p><p>So he let the other walk up the stairs with his new chest of memories</p><p>**TW FOR SLIGHT VIOLENCE LATER ON**</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>AHHHH IM SORRY FOR NOT POSTING EARLIER!!! I HAD TESTING AND WORK (And then I forgot to finish and its been a month but I don't wanna own up to it) IM SO SORRY AND IM SORRY FOR HOW SHORT IT IS TOO. It was supposed to only be 2 parts but, I split it up bc it was taking too long to finish (but no here we are). Please enjoy my terrible ending. :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Medium?"</p><p>Wind turned to face the voice that came from one of his companions. It was Hyrule who spoke but they were all watching him. "What's a medium?" was his friends next question. Before Wind was able to say anything for himself, Time decided to explain to the other.</p><p>"A medium is someone who is told to be able to communicate with people who have died or passed on. Isn't that right?" He turned to Wind, who stood still at the statement. All he was able to was mutter a small "yeah, I suppose..." to them. Their expressions almost all changed in a second. Those who stayed the same didn't look changed at all. The others either looked bewildered or distraught upon this notion. They all knew where this was going. And none of them liked it.</p><p>Legend remained without emotion as he crossed his arms " And you're a medium. Am I right Wind?" The others looked at him as if they were walking on thin ice. And Wind hated it. So he just said "Yeah." Most of his friends looked as if they needed time to process this new information.</p><p>Wind gave a swift smile as he watched some of his friends close in and all begin to speak at once. Questions all barreled in at once about what he saw and why he just told them he could do this. His answers were all simple and short. After he shut them all up first at least. The answers consisted of:</p><p>"Been able to since my 3rd adventure"</p><p>" I don't really call them ghosts they're more like spirits not everyone- actually nevermind"</p><p>" Well, they usually look how they did when they died. The injuries always stay"</p><p>"I just didn't think it was THAT big of a deal, it just didn't seem like something to bring up. Plus, how do I even bring that up ?"</p><p>The others gave him perplexed looks as he said his last answer. It was a confident yet true enough answer to have no responses. They had all been left speechless at last enough to give a moment of silence. "How do we know it's true?"</p><p>Everyone turned to face the voice and stepped back, as dramatic as it seemed. It allowed him to fully see the hero of the Four sword muttering down to himself. He looked up to meet his violet eyes with Winds ocean blue ones. Four looked surprised and asked himself "When did I- We? Never mind... Sorry Wind. I-" Everyone continued to watch the smallest hero as he stood and moved awkwardly. He decided to leave shortly after as he muttered "I uh, think I'm going to leave for the time being..."</p><p>They watched the hero leave through the door as an uncomfortable silence following.The shadow spirit followed close behind his friend but ignored them all. He could tell they all wanted to say something. But they knew they were in no place to do so. Time addressed him the door closed "Wind, we believe you. It's just something difficult to get used to"</p><p>"I know that! I just feel bad because now you all know that I can see the things about you that you never wanted me to and it makes me feel like shit!" Legend stepped up next as to stop his apologies " Sailor, you don't choose to see these things. Knowing you, you probably do your best to respect our privacy. Don't blame yourself for that."  </p><p>Wind didn't say much other then a thanks after that as he attempted to subtly look for his 'brother' Warriors . Wind noticed the others uncomfortable expression rather quickly out of the group but, he never saw him go. He probably needed time to himself after that whole ordeal. Wind needed that sometimes too so he'd give him the space.</p><p>The rest of the group that was still present aside from Wild (who had need a moment himself) sat with Wind in a circle with him still seated on the stair. "So... what was that you did for Wild back there. You, didn't seem like yourself..." the question coming from Hyrule. He wished things like this could get past him sometimes. He was also grateful for the others ability to notice things like this. Wind honestly thinks it was magic.</p><p>"I guess you could call it possession," he began as fear began to shine through "Wait! I promise its alright- I willingly let spirits control me! I let them talk to people sometimes. I don't want to talk about this too much because it's not my place to say anything" No one spoke much after that. Some slightly adjusting around him and others looked upset. The spirits that remained also seemed a bit uncomfortable with the fact that they were being acknowledged for once. But what could any of them do at this point. What's done was done.</p><p>Not much happened after that. He got some looks from the spirits and all the other heroes talked to him on their own and thanked him for telling them. Something the majority of them were unwilling to do with their own secrets. Eventually he did become exhausted enough to end back on his bedroll. He never outgrew his unease of sleep and forced himself to sleep.</p><p>Being the first asleep also meant being the first awake as well. When you don't need much sleep in the first place (his sleep was already ruined). He looked to see Warriors and Twilight sleeping on their own bedrolls nearby. Warriors and Four fortunately were back in the house sleeping and most likely just needed a moment to themselves. At least, that's what Wind hoped it was. He stood up and began to navigate himself around the others belongings and bodies and maneuver over to the door as he had done the previous night.</p><p>He made his way out the door before placing himself on the ledge by the ramp. One of the soldier spirits that followed Warriors was seated on the ledge already. Wind sat next to him and they remained silent with one another. This soldier always remained with Warriors but he was alone for once. He didn't know much about him other then he would always watch out for them. He'd even alert him of nearby enemies. They must have been close before he... went.</p><p>"I didn't think you would actually help them yesterday. I feel honored to be in the presence of such a kindhearted person" Wind scoffed. "I'm just glad I got to help them. It was just hard when they didn't know..." They sit in silence for a bit once more " Do you want my help to talk to-""No no no! I just want him to be happy. And safe."That was something he knew he couldn't promise the spirit but, he could always try.</p><p>"Just know that if you need someone to talk to-" he smiled at the spirit, and he smiled back. Then silence once again. They watched as people awoke in the town and began their days. He remembers doing the same thing on Outset with his sister. Sometimes they would watch and try to find adults to prank that day. He would always miss those days.</p><p>Wind heard the door open and turned to see Time at the door. He didn't say anything and looked at him Wind knew to follow. So, he jumped down from his seat and followed the older hero back inside. Most of his companions were awake at this point (he thinks it was just Sky and Four at this point). Most of them looked at him but, just turned away right after.</p><p>Wild was cooking something for them all to eat before discussing their plan of what their next course of action was. They did this almost every morning but, he knew it kept them on pace. He sat next to Warriors at the other chair at the table. The scarfed hero was about to eat an apple and gave him a small smile to him before messing up his hair. Wind groaned but was glad to see his friend was alright but, he still had to ask.</p><p>"Hey Warriors are you okay? I saw that you left yesterday and I wanted to make sure you're alright" The other hero lightly chuckled "yes, I'm fine. I just needed some time to myself" Wind wasn't so sure about that.</p><p>His thought was probably on his face because the other hero ruffled his hair again "I promise you don't have to worry about me. I've gotten past this" Wind held out his hand expectantly to the apple and the captain handed it to him as he continued talking "And I'm sorry for running off on you before. I was just surprised and didn't need anyone else to see me..." The older hero muttered the last part under his breath Wind lightly smirked at him. Warriors chuckled "Don't look at me like that! I can assure you nothing is wrong! If I promise to tell you if I have an issue will you stop?"</p><p>"yes"</p><p>Warriors groaned again at the youngest hero. "Fine! You win..." Wind laughed and stopped smirking in promise to the captain. He took a bit out of the apple he had snatched from the other hero. With a full mouth he said "good." Warriors looked back at where he was holding an apple before and back at the other. Warriors looked taken aback at the realization that his food was gone and in the hands of the pirate.</p><p>Wind ate and watched as Wild finished up and brought them their breakfast it was some sort of bread but, it was delicious Sky and Four woke up shortly after it was finished (and Legend being forced to wake them both up. Lucky for everyone else). Once everyone was done eating, they begin to discuss their next course of action.</p><p>"The people of the village all said there was a monster camp on the route from here to Kakariko. We have to assume these monsters are black blooded" said Warriors " And even if they're not, we can't risk anything" They all knew he was right.</p><p>They couldn't risk it so, they begin to pack up. The journey took a day or so, probably more but it was fairly uneventful. Wild had attempted to catch them all horses and teach them how to ride however, some of them just weren't meant to be friends with horses. They walked most of the way without many interactions with monsters or travelers. Travelers most likely due to the fact that there were monsters somewhere along the road. They advanced at a steady pace. </p><p>One of them just HAD to mutter something about the journey taking too long. An hour or so later, they ended up getting ambushed by a group of monsters.It took around hours to actually find any true traces of monsters along the roadside by a bridge. A bokoblin used a horn to summon more from seemingly foes for the group from nowhere. Lizalfos and bokoblins charged and shot at the group. They responded by firing back with much more strength. Wild and Twilight fired their bows and the rest used their swords in the battle.</p><p>Four of the bokoblins were down from arrows but, the others were able to scrape by as quick as more enemies made their ways at the heroes. A lizalfo and two bokoblins attempted to swing at Wind . He had quickly pulled out a bomb and chucked it up into the air. He stepped back and pulled out his hookshot to grasp the lizalfo towards him before slashing him and knocking him to the ground, where the bomb landed seconds later. </p><p>The explosion had also knocked the two bokoblins back enough for Wind to throw his boomerang behind the monsters before making a slash forward at one of the bokoblins. The other one had swung and Wind had rolled under the swing thrown at him and he held out his sword ad the boomerang knocked one in the back of his head and right into the tip of his sword and through his chest and threw the body back onto the other bokoblin. It was stuck at the moment.</p><p>The horn began to call once again however, it sounded lost and Wind turned to watch as Sky took the horn from the monster and screeched at him before he stabbed the monster. Wind wasn't paying attention to himself because when he turned again he was faced with a moblin and 3 more bokoblins. He  turned around quickly and the moblin swung down of him and he attempted to dodge.</p><p>Too bad the bokoblin he had trapped under the other grabbed his left ankle. His other ankle fell out from under him as he landed on the ground next to it. He landed on his right leg as he had lost his balance and decided to get out of promptly by stabbing the thing in the face.</p><p>He was good at that at least.</p><p>Once he was able to get the sword back and ready there was a club now swinging at Winds head coming from the moblin. His opponents were closing in. He was grounded and was just about to roll but what else could he do? He couldn't  stand, he landed on his leg wrong and didn't have a potion at the moment. Not like he would be able to drink it either.</p><p>Until an explosion came from behind the monsters. They were comically launched over his head by an explosion behind the monsters. He watched Four put his bombs away before jogging forward and regaining grip on his own sword. Wind used his good leg and sword to stand himself up before impaling tow of the bokoblins  while grounded on his feet. Four had gotten the moblin and another bokoblin. Wind sat down as his leg gave up on him.</p><p>The area was silent and the enemies laid across the field. They had killed around 20 enemies in the end and counted the bodies. Mostly bokoblins with a few lizalfos and moblins mixed fallen forums scattered in the field. Wind smiled and called out to his savior during the battle. "Hey Four!" The smaller hero didn't turn around to acknowledge the other hero.</p><p>Maybe he didn't hear him? He called out to him again "I wanted to thank you for helping be a minute ago. I thought I could handle it better but I clearly couldn't" Four doesn't say anything and he proceeded to walk away from the other. The young hero was left speechless and hurt by the others actions but, didn't say anything as he was left alone for a moment. Warriors walked up to join Wind after and asked "What happened?"</p><p>"I didn't do anything! I just thanked him for saving me back there and he didn't say shit back! I didn't do anything wrong..." Warriors pulled up the sitting hero before he put his arm around the others shoulder "Woah, calm down. I don't doubt that little sailor. Just give him some time, he'll come around" Wind nodded."Okay"</p><p>Warriors gave him a soft smile "good. Now, get off that blasted ankle before you make it worse" both chuckled before walking they walked back to the rest of the group who were waiting on the bridge. Wild smiled as he looked up the path " Good news: we are an hour or so walk from Kakariko! Bad news: its uh... all mountain?" there were physical and audible groans from the group as they looked up and began walking</p><p>The hour was probably longer due to his injury but it was possible and they reached the village without further indecent . Wild had led them all to the inn to place their belongings as Sky and Wild were kind enough to check them all in to two different rooms Wind was ushered to a bed by Warriors. He barely put up a fight to stay awake and before he knew it, he was waking back up. Potion by his bedside half empty.</p><p>Wind opened his eyes to see all of his companions sleeping. Good. They all deserved it. He glanced at the window to notice the dark from outside. It was a new moon (sailors have to know their skies)Wind felt queasy but, not tired so much. Maybe he needed some fresh air. Maybe the goddesses wanted him to do something. No matter what it was, he chose to stand up and head outside.</p><p>The pain in his leg had subsided, probably from the potion one of them had him drink in his sleep. "Man, I must have really been out cold to not remember taking that' Wind made his way out of the rooms and out the door before he could blink. It was silent. When Wind was out the door who better to see then the one person who didn't want to see him at the moment. Four.</p><p>Four sat on the stairs muttering to himself. He most likely didn't even notice Wind open the door based on how he didn't react. He was sitting on the stairs to the inn with his sword laid on a stair by his feet and his hands running through his hair.</p><p>The spirit of the shadow was seated by his side doing his best to comfort him. Telling him it was going to be alright but, there was never a response from the hero.</p><p>"It's not fair!" Said the small hero as he kicked his foot forward. He sniffled and rubbed his eyes. He had been crying. It was dark, he could only assume. "He can see you. We can only hope you're still here. Are you even still here? Man, I sound like a fool". And that's when it dawned on Wind.</p><p> Why he was upset. Wind caught himself talking.</p><p>"Who said life was fair? And who said you were a fool?" Four's head snapped around and his purple eyes caught Winds once more. He turned his head back and looked back down at his sword without saying a word.</p><p>Wind walked forward and seated himself next to the other on the stairs. " If you're not going to talk to me, then at least listen. I know you're going through something. Missing someone important. I know that now, to you, I'm a living reminder of him. And no matter what you think right now, you have to be patient"</p><p>Wind placed his hand on Fours shoulder and that's when he began to cry his words "We want to talk to him! I miss him... Want to make sure he knows-" Wind squeezed his shoulder hard "Ow! Why did you do that!-"</p><p>"Stop talking" Four looked destroyed by what the hero had said. He even seemed angry as his voice and eyes growled at him with a shifting blue " Why should I stop talking!"</p><p>"Because it's not my place to know!" The other hero froze. He gave a confused look with newly expressive amber eyes. Wind knew it wasn't his time to mention them and continued "I don't want to know but I do! Look, I know he means something to you, and you both know it but are you sure he wants to talk to you at the moment?"</p><p>"He cares but, he still needs time. And so do you. So just be patient, alright?" Four began to tear up again and didn't say another word. He had been glaring at his sword once again. The spirit sitting on his other side of the small hero. All of them sat in silence for an hour until the sun began to rise. Four scooped up his sword before putting it away and standing up. He had made his way down the stairs and turned back to Wind and gave a soft smile "Hey, I just wanted to say... thanks. We'll give it some time" before he caught a bag coming for his face. Wind began "I don't take-"</p><p>"That's not for me, well it is but- it's for Wild too" he walked away from where they were and made his way towards what Wind assumed was a store. "Hey wait!" but, the other was gone. The spirit remained with Wind seated on the stairs he sighed and said "Green sap" before he disappeared from Winds sight.</p><p>Wind sighed once again. Small bag in tow as well. He stood up and turned back to the inn.</p><p>Maybe he could catch some more sleep...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm sorry it's short. I'm sorry if it's not the ending you wanted either. It's the one that felt correct and you all have to suffer with me. Sorry for my writing but, thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>